


Twister

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/F, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of kinky couple fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Games" and Fanfic100 prompt "Lovers."

"Twister?"

"Twister."

"Isn't that a storm or something?" Blaise asked, eyeing the box warily.

"No! Well, yes, but this is different." Harry grinned. "It's a Muggle game."

"Come on Blaise, it'll be fun!" Hermione insisted, pulling Ginny up to other the couple.

Harry grinned. "Are Theo and Saemus coming?"

"Yep. Will the mat be large enough for all of us?"

Harry smirked. "Maybe."

"I don't like that smirk." Saemus said, pulling his boyfriend into the empty classroom.

"Trust me." Harry grinned. "It's a very _entertaining_ game."

"Flexible." Ginny smirked.

"Kinky." Hermione added.

Theo was goggled-eyed. "What are we waiting for?"


End file.
